Piper's Little Girl
by CharmedBri
Summary: When Piper brings home a little girl, the sisters soon find that this girl has a past that will be coming back to haunt her and them. The Charmed ones soon find themselves racing to save Piper and the little girls life before it is to late. Please Review
1. Piper meets Pearl

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own any of Charmed. All I own are the characters that I make up in this story

Hey everyone this is my first Fan fic about charmed and I would appreciate reviews good and bad. I really hope you like it here is the first chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper sat at the kitchen window daydreaming. In the last few months' Pipers life had been out of control. Her husband and love of her life had become an Elder and had to leave her to raise their baby Wyatt on her own. Then Leo and piper got caught in the ghostly plane and conceived their second child. She later found out from Paige and Phoebe that that child was there white lighter, Chris. Chris was her son who had come to the past to change what happens in the future. Piper had recently given birth to baby Chris. And Because Leo had two children the Elders granted him his wish of staying with his family. He was now again the Charmed ones white lighter along with Chris, and he and Piper had renewed their vows and were again married and happy to be together. 

Suddenly Leo orbed in holding his to sons in his arms.

"Hi" said piper smiling at her three boys

"Hey honey, we had a lot of fun up there" said Leo

"You did?" said piper smiling at Wyatt and baby Chris. Piper walked over to them and gave each one of her three boys a kiss. 

"How's mommy's big boy?" said Piper to Wyatt 

Wyatt laughed as Piper started to tickle him

"Is there anything you want me to get at the store?" asked Piper looking at Leo

"No I don't think so

"Ok well I'm going to go shopping do you want me to take the boys?

"No that's ok I think I want to play with them

"Ok" said Piper. She grabbed her jacket and keys, gave each boy a kiss and was out the door.

Piper was walking up and down the aisles grabbing the things she needed off the shelf, when out of the corner of her eye she saw a dirty girl with long brown hair just like Piper, wearing a torn dirty dress running down the aisle being chased by a clerk who worked at the store. A curious Piper ran after the two. Piper turned into another aisle and saw the clerk holding the girl by the arm. The girl had a box of cookies in her hand and the clerk was screaming at her.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK HERE DIDN'T I?" screamed the clerk

"Yes sir, but-" said the girl in a small shy voice

"No buts. Get out of here or else. I never want to see you steeling from this store or any other store again. DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?

At that moment piper intervened

"Excuse me sir. But this is my fault you see this is my niece. Uh my niece.... uh my niece... PRUE! Ya, my niece Prue. 

"This is your niece?

"Yes sir

"You should keep a better eye on her" the clerk pushed the little girl towards piper. 

" Here. I never want to see her here again

"Yes sir," said Piper " come on" Piper held out her hand to the girl, and reluctantly the girl took it.

Piper led the girl out of the store forgetting about her groceries, and placed the girl in her car. Piper then walked around to the other side of the car and got in.

"Do you have a name?" asked Piper

"Pearl" said the girl

"Well that's a beautiful name

Pearl just stared at piper with big eyes

"Do you have parents?" asked piper

"No

"Where do you live?

"No where

"Do you live on the streets?

Pearl nodded

"How old are you?

"10

ÔHow long have you lived on the streets?

"Ever since my grandmother died

"When was that?

"Three years ago

"How did you end up on the streets? Don't you have any other family?

"No I don't have any other family." Snapped Pearl' I didn't want to go to a foster home so I ran away when I found my grandmother dead on the kitchen floor

"Oh I'm so sorry. I know what it is like to loose someone you love. Believe me I know

"I didn't love her! And she didn't love me! I didn't care that she was dead. Matter of fact I don't care now either!!!

"Oh I don't believe that

"Well you should! Because it's true

"And I also don't believe that you are this bitter

"Well you should!

"Ok, well does anybody know that you are alive?

"Nope" said pearl with a smile

Piper felt that there was something about this girl that was a part of her. She couldn't explain it but she felt a very strong bond between her and this girl.

"Well I'll tell you what. Why don't you come how with me? We can clean you up and get some food in you. I know my family would love to have you.

"I don't know miss. You won't call the police would you?

"No, I wouldn't dream of it

"Well ok if you wouldn't mind

"Of course I wouldn't" said piper " by the way the names Piper, Piper Halliwell

Pearl gave piper a little grin, as piper pulled out of the parking lot.

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me.


	2. Piper Brings Pearl Home

Piper and Pearl pulled up to the manor's drive way.  
"Is that your house?" asked pearl with wide eyes looking at the house  
"Yes it is would you like to go inside?"  
"Yes ma'am"  
Piper got out of the car and walked over to help pearl out. The two walked  
up the stairs and into the house.  
"I'm home!!" screamed piper as she took off her coat. Phoebe came out from  
the living room.  
"Hey Pip-... whose this?"  
"This is pearl and she will be staying with us for awhile" said Piper.  
Phoebe gave her a confused look.  
"It's a long story. But Pearl, this is Phoebe my sister"  
"Hi" said a shy Pearl  
"Hello little miss," said Phoebe crouching down to Pearls eye level "how  
are you?"  
"Very fine thank you"  
"Well for a young one she certainly has good manners" Phoebe said standing  
back up and looking at Piper.  
"Yes she does," said Piper "well excuse us but I am going to take Pearl up  
stairs to get her washed up and find some clean clothes. We have some of  
our old dresses from when we were her old age in the attic, right?"  
"Yes I think there is. But remember what is also up there," said Phoebe  
with a concerned look on her face.  
"I know, I'll be careful," said Piper with a smile "come on Pearl"  
Piper continued up the stair with a shy looking Pearl right behind her.  
Piper took Pearl up into her room  
"Would you like to take a bath?" asked Piper  
Pearl nodded  
"Ok then, well I will set it up for you. Just sit right down on my bed and  
I will be right back"  
Pearl sat down on Pipers bed as Piper disappeared into the bathroom. Pearl  
didn't understand why she trusted Piper. She usually acted like a little  
brat around people so that they wouldn't bother her, which she tried to do  
with Piper, but with Piper it was different. Piper wasn't scared off by  
Pearls little act of brattiness, and Pearl couldn't figure out why. Pearl  
was different from most people. Strange things were always happening around  
her, and she didn't understand. She never liked people around her, which  
was manly the reason why she acted like a brat but she really wasn't. Pearl  
was actually a very sweet little girl, who just wanted a regular family.  
After her grandmother had died she was forced to run away because she had  
no other family that she knew about. She couldn't go to a foster home it  
was to dangerous with the strange thing always happening. Once something  
strange happened concerning Pearl she knew she would be right back on the  
street waiting for a new foster home to take her. And Pearl didn't want  
that. She rather live a life on the street rather than going from foster  
home to foster home for the rest of her life.  
"Well the bath is ready," said Piper as she walked out of the bathroom "Do  
you want any help?"  
Pearl just shook her head "thank you"  
"You are very welcome. The towels are in the cupboard next to the sink I  
will go and find you something to wear"  
At that Piper left the room and headed up stairs to the attic to look for a  
dress for Pearl. As she was looking through boxes Phoebe and Paige came in.  
"I hear that we have a visitor," said Paige sitting down on the floor next  
to Piper  
"Yes we do, her name is Pearl"  
"Are you going to tell us where you found her and why you brought her  
here?" asked Phoebe  
"I found her stealing food from the grocery store. She seemed to be all  
alone so I brought her home. She is very sweet once she trusts you. At  
first she acted like a brat but that was all an act."  
"What makes you think she wont steal from us?" asked Paige  
"I don't know. She just seems so helpless. I can't explain it but I feel  
connected to her some how. It sounds stupid but that's how I feel"  
"A connection?"  
"Ya, I don't know why. But I have to go and bring this to Pearl she will  
need something to wear when she gets out of the bath. Do you think that  
these shoes and this dress will fit her Phoebe?"  
"Ya I think so"  
"Good, come on"  
Piper, Phoebe and Paige walked down to Piper's room. Piper placed the dress  
and shoes on her bed.  
"Pearl, are you ok?" Piper yelled into the bathroom  
"Yes," said pearl back  
"I laid out some clothes and a hair brush on the bed. Come down stairs when  
you are done and I will fix you hair, OK?"  
"OK" answered Pearl 


	3. is Pearl human? or supernatural?

The Three sisters left Pipers room and went down stairs into the living  
room were Leo and Chris were playing with Wyatt and baby Chris.  
"Hey" said Leo looking up from Wyatt  
"Hi honey" Piper went over to sit next to Leo.  
"I hear we have a guest?  
"Yup"  
"Well aren't you going to tell us why she is here? You aren't going to  
leave us hanging are you?" asked Chris  
"No I'm not. Her name is Pearl. I found her in the grocery store stealing  
food"  
"Stealing food! Why did you bring a thief home?"  
"Oh shut up Chris and I say that as your mother not as your charge. As I  
was saying, She was left to live on the street when she found her  
grandmother dead in their kitchen. She didn't want to go to a foster home  
so she ran away."  
"When did her grandmother die?" asked Phoebe  
"Three Years ago"  
"Wow. Ruff life. And she's only 10. But why here? With all of the stuff  
that happens, with the demons popping up when we least expect it!"  
"Chris, we will deal with it when it happens ok. But for right now she is  
staying, got that!"  
"Yes mom"  
"Wow I think I could get used to this position of power," said Piper with a  
little giggle. Chris gave her a glare.  
"Don't look at me like that young man!" said Piper laughing along with  
Phoebe, Paige, and Leo.  
"I liked it better when you didn't know that I was your son"  
"Oh cheer up Chris you know I'm just kidding." Piper gave Chris a hug.  
At that moment Pearl walked into the room with her long wet brown hair  
falling on to her shoulders.  
"Oh hello Pearl" Piper said giving her a smile  
"Hi"  
"Let me to introduce you to everyone, this is Leo my husband"  
"Hi" said Leo  
"This is Chris my uh... our friend"  
"Hi" said Chris  
"And this is Paige my other sister"  
"Hi" said Paige  
"Hi" said Pearl in a shy voice  
"Do you want me to fix you hair?"  
"Yes please, I brought down the brush" Pearl handed the brush to Piper as  
they walked over and sat on the couch.  
"Are those your sons?" asked Pearl  
"Yes the baby is Chris and the one who is walking is Wyatt" Wyatt gave  
Pearl a big smile and started to walk over to her. But as he grabbed on to  
the table he knocked over a vase. But before the vase hit the ground  
everything in the room froze.  
"Wha- what the hell just happened?" screamed Phoebe  
"Don't look at me I didn't do it!" said Piper  
"Well than who did!!" screamed Paige back at Piper  
"Wait why aren't you frozen?" said Phoebe to Pearl  
All three of the girls looked at Pearl who looked scared out of her pants.  
Suddenly she got up and ran for the front door. The sister ran after her.  
"Where do you think your going?" said Paige grabbing Pearl by the arm  
"Hold it!!" screamed Piper "Stop treating her like a criminal, Pearl I  
think we need to have a little talk" Piper took Pearl from Paige's grasps  
and took her up stairs.  
(hey I hope you like it so far I will try to get the next chapter up as  
soon as I can. By the way PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!) 


	4. A Connection?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm really glad that you like it. Here is the 4th chapter hope you enjoy it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper took pearl into her room.

ÔSo what was that down stairs?

"I don't know

"I think you do" said Piper

"WellÉ it happens sometimes I don't know why. But wait; why aren't you freaking out? people usually go nuts and run away when that happens

"Pearl," said Piper sitting on the bed " I think for once you have landed in the right place, I have something to show you, grab that pillow behind you

Pearl handed the pillow to piper

"No don't give it to me throw it up in the air

Pearl looked confused but did as she was told. She threw the pillow up in the air and right when it was in mid air Piper waved her hands and the pillow froze. Pearls mouth fell open as she stared at the pillow suspended in mid air. 

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!"?

Piper gave a little smile " the same way you did

Again Piper waved her hands. But this time the pillow blew up

"Well than how did you do that?

"Oh that's just something extra that I picked up along the way," said Piper giving off a little giggle.

"What are you?" asked Pearl

" I'm a witch, and I think you are to" said Piper taping pearl on the nose

" A witch? Me? You? But witches are mean and ugly with warts

"Well thats not true for good witches. Actually I don't think that is true for bad witches either

"Am I a good witch?" 

"Yes I think you are

"Are Phoebe and Paige witches to?

"Yup

"What can they do?

"Well Phoebe can levitate and see the future and sometimes the past. And Paige who is also half whitelighter can-

"WHITELIGHTER!!! What's a whitelighter?

"Oh ya sorry, whitelighters, they are sort of guardian angels for witches. They help guide them, actually Leo is a whitelighter to, so is Chris. But Chris is also half witch

"Leo? You mean your husband Leo? And your friend Chris?" 

"Yup

"Well what is Paige's power?

"She can orb herself and other things

"What's orbing?

"Well it is kind of hard to explain so why don't I show you, LEO!!!!!! I NEED YOUR HELP QUIK!!

Suddenly a swirl of blue and white lights appeared in front of Pearl and Piper. Pearls jaw dropped wide open.

"What? What's wrong Piper?" said Leo then he saw Pearl "Piper, uh what, what's going on?

"She knows, see Pearl that's orbing

"Can I do it?

"Sure but not with Leo. I need Leo to go ask the elders if you are a witch or not, ok honey?" said Piper turning to Leo

"Ok, ill be right back

Leo orbed out in a swirl of lights

"Paige!!!

Piper and Pearl smiled to each other as they heard Paige bounding up the stairs. 

"Ya what is it? Has anything happened? Does she know? Is she a witch also?" said Paige in one breath

Pearl and Piper bursed out laughing

"Yes I am pretty sure she is a witch, Leo is asking the elders. But pearl wanted to know if you could orb her down stairs so that I can show her around the house because I have a feeling that she is going to be staying with us for awhile. Pearl gave Piper a big smile she finally had found people who were actually glad to have her with them and who seemed to be like her. For the first time Pearl actually felt like she was in a place were people cared for her.

"Come on Pearl I'll orb you gown to the kitchen

"Ok

"I'll meet you down there" said Piper as Pearl and Paige orbed out

Piper walked into the kitchen where Phoebe was handing Pearl a drink

"Hey Piper what took you so long?" said Pearl with a big smile

"Well I don't have magic working on my side Pearl" said Piper giving Pearl a hug " would you like me to show you around the house?

"Sure" said Pearl getting off the stool she was sitting on

"Lets go

Paige and Phoebe smiled after Piper and Pearl as they walked out of the room.

"You know they are so much alike it is a little crazy

"What do you mean?" asked Paige

"Well Pearl seems to have the same personality as Piper I mean just look at the two

"Well now that you mention it they do seem to have the same personality, stubborn but kind and loving underneath it all

"Not to mention shy" said Phoebe

"SHY!!" screamed Paige "Piper is definitely not shy!

"Oh you would be surprised Paige, see you haven't known her for as long as I have. Before Prue died Piper was always they shyest of us three. But now that she is the oldest she has kind of grown out of it, it is still there sometimes just not as much. But she has never lost her caring side I mean just look at how she took in Pearl off the street. She didn't even know the girl.

" I guess your right" agreed Paige

" And now that I think about it she even looks like Piper did when Piper was her age" said Phoebe 

"Are you sure?

"Ya positive

"That's a little weird," said Paige " ok but I have a question

"What's that?" asked Phoebe?

"Why did Piper take a liking to Pearl so fast, I mean Piper is usually suspicious of people who start to do magic in the house. Do you think that she is under a spell?

"That _is_ a little weird. But I don't think she is under a spell. I do think that there has to be something supernatural behind that though.

"Wait; what about a sort of supernatural connection? I mean think about it, even Piper said she felt a connection. And Pearl, who is always shy around us, brightens up when ever Piper is in the room, talking and laughing with her" said Paige

"I guess that would make sense. But do you think that Pearl could be an innocent too? Usually people who show up at our door turn out to be innocents, not to mention that Pearl could in fact be a witch" 

"Ya that's another thing that supports our theory of a connection, Pearl has the same power as Piper

"Well whatever is going on with Piper and Pearl it is something supernatural. And something tells me that we are going to have some demons to deal with in the near future

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope that you liked this chapter. I will try to get the next one up as soon as I can. Now please review!!!


	5. Pearl's Father

Hey everyone thanks for reviewing. Here is the next chapter it is kind of short but I hope you enjoy it!!

Later that day Piper and Pearl were down stairs in the kitchen cooking dinner. It turned out that just like Piper, Pearl loved to cook too. The two of them had just fixed up a nice meal and were suppose to be making a cake for desert. But instead they were throwing flour at one another making a big mess of the kitchen. Just as Piper threw a handful of flour at pearl - who was standing in the entrance way to the kitchen- Phoebe walked in and instead of hitting Pearl it hit Phoebe who had just changed her shirt after spilling water on it due to Piper and Pearl running around the house playing tag with Wyatt. Now Phoebe had a big white spot on her clean dark blue shirt.

"UGH!!!!" cried Phoebe " PIPER!!!!!

"Sorry," said Piper trying hard not to laugh, " we were just backing a cake

"Doesn't look like it" said Paige as she walked into the kitchen looking at the mess and then at Phoebe " looks like you hit the bulls eye" said Paige laughing

Phoebe just glared at her

"Here Phoebe use this to wipe the flour off, it's on your face and in your hair too

"I am going to change for the second time," said Phoebe who walked out of the room glaring at Piper

"Is she mad?" asked Pearl

"Oh she'll get over it" answered Piper

"So what are we having?" asked Paige as she walked up to the oven and looked in

"Chicken Parmesan with chocolate cake for desert" said Piper with a floury grin " here Pearl, take these silverware and put them on the table for me, ok?

"Ok" Pearl walked out of the room

Paige waited until Pearl was out of ears length

"So does she know about the whole demon vanquishing thing?

"No I thought I would save that for later

"Ok, well at least she feels comfortable here," said Paige

"Ya it seems as though she does

"Ok well I am going to take these plates and help Pearl set the table, while you clean up the kitchen

"I know, I know

As soon as Paige had left the room Leo orbed in

"Hi honey," said Piper, but then she noticed Leo's expression " what's wrong?

"Come with me" Leo grabbed Pipers arm and orbed her to their bedroom

"Leo!" said Piper when they had finally rematerialized " what's this all about?

"It's about Pearl

"Is something wrong?

" Well first you were right, she is a witch, but she is also half evil

"WHAT!!! That sweet little girl! You got to be kidding

"No I am not kidding. But don't worry her grandmother raised her as a good witch

"But she said that her grandmother didn't like her

"Ya well some how Pearl was raised as good, but her grandmother didn't tell her she was a witch. Pearl has always just thought that she was different

"Ok but how is she part evil?

"Pearls mother was a witch, a very powerful witch. But she was killed giving birth to Pearl. Demons attacked trying to capture Pearl but her grandmother was able escape before they took her. After they escaped her grandmother went into hiding. Which is why the demons have not found her. And then once her grandmother died Pearl was safe because of the hiding spell her grandmother had cast over her when she was born, which is why she is still alive today.

"Ok, but who is the father? He's a demon right?" said Piper

"Uh yes, yes he is a demon. But not just any demon Piper, Pearls father was the former source.

So how did you like it? I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, I promise. But now please review!


	6. What are we going to do?

Hey everyone sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I was away at Disney with my band for a competition and I had a lot of homework to do before the trip so I wasn't able to get it up before I left. I hope you like it.

######################################################################## 

THE SOURCE!!" screamed Piper "you have to be kidding, it isn't Cole is it?

"No luckily it isn't, Pearl is to old to be the daughter of Cole while he was the source

"So that means that we have vanquished Pearls father, what's the bid deal we have already taken care of him

"Piper, do you know how powerful that girl will be someday? She is the daughter of the source, the most powerful evil creature of them all, and a good witch. Evil is going to want her on there side especially the new source

"THE NEW SOURCE! There is another one?

"Afraid so" said Leo "I am so sorry Piper

"This just can't be, how can a sweet girl like that be the daughter of the most powerful demon of all?

"I don't know but we have to be ready for the worst

"Ok I am no going to freak," said Piper mainly to herself "I have to tell Paige, Phoebe and Chris" Piper left the room with Leo following right behind her.

When the two got down stairs they found Paige and Pearl in the kitchen finishing up the cake. 

"We finished!!" said Pearl with a big smile

"Well that's good," Piper answered back " Uh, Paige do you know where Phoebe is?" 

"Ya I think she is in the Conservatory with Chris and the babies, why?" said Paige

"Oh nothing I just need to talk to you two about you know, a _Family thing,_ said Piper hoping Paige would get the hint

"A family thing?

"Yes paige, a Fam-i-ly thing" said Piper in an urgent voice

"Oh you mean that kind of family thing. Ok, uh Leo will you please help Pearl clean up?

"Sure" answered Leo

The two girls walked out of the kitchen and Piper whispered in Paige's ear "took you long enough

"Oh be quiet I got it didn't I?

Piper and Paige found Phoebe and Chris playing a board game in the conservatory. Wyatt and baby Chris were watching them from there play pin.

"Hey" said Chris when he saw them walk in

"Uh, hi" said Piper in a concerned voice

"So what's the Family issue that you wanted to tell us about?" asked Paige

"What's going on? Don't tell me, another demon right?" asked Phoebe

"Afraid so but this one is much bigger, I had Leo ask the elders about pearl and she is a witch butÉ she is also part demon

They all just stared at her; they couldn't believe their ears. Phoebe was the first one to speak

"A DEMON! Can our lives get anymore worse?

"Hey don't joke, I've seen the future" said Chris

"But how can a child that sweet be half demon?" asked Paige

"That's what I said to Leo when he told me but I guess because her grandmother was good she was raised under the influence of good although her grandmother did neglect her

"Well why haven't demons already gotten her? And how did she become the sources child?

Piper told the three all about Pearls past and how she came to be the offspring of the former source.

"Wow. But ok we are fine right? Because Pearls grandmother cast the hidding spell to protect pearl from any demons

"No, no that can't be right, why would Pearl have shown up at the charmed ones door step if she wasn't going to need help in the near future?" said Chris

"Well maybe the spell is wearing off" Phoebe said trying to figure everything out

"That's what I figured," said Piper

"Wait hold on" cried Paige "we have vanquished the source that I guess had to be Pearls father, and we have vanquished Cole so than how is pearl in danger?

"Well maybe today's source wants Pearl, I mean do you know how much power the daughter of the source holds? She could be either as powerful or even more powerful than us! And we are the Charmed ones" cried Piper

"Ok, ok well lets not panic, we just have to keep a close eye on Pearl that's all" said Phoebe "Piper, let pearl sleep in the room with you and Leo on the couch, that way you can blow up any demon that tries to take her. And if she does get hurt Leo will be there to heal her

" Ok, sounds go- OUCH!!!" screamed piper

"What's wrong?" asked Paige

"I don't know it felt like something stung me on my finger, nothing big

Suddenly they all heard crying coming from the kitchen. All four of them ran to see what happened (Piper and Chris carrying the babies) 

"What happened?" said piper as they walked it to the room

"Oh its ok, Pearl just burned herself on the stove" said Leo while healing Pearl

"Are you ok?" asked Piper " where did you burn yourself?

Pearl held out her pointer finger

"Does it feel better?" Leo asked

"Ya, how did you do that?

"That's my healing power

"Wow, that's pretty cool

"Ok since we are all better lets eat!" cried Piper

Everyone headed into the dinning room. But they had missed something important. The finger that pearl had burned was the same finger that Piper had felt the sharp pain.

Hey I hoped you liked it I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. But now it is your turn to do some writing PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Where is she?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed I am really glad you like the story. Sorry that this is a short chapter. It might even be a little corny, I don't know. 

Piper Fanatic: I am really glad you like the story. I hope that you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Gryffindor620: thanks for reviewing I'm glad that you like how I end the chapters. I

always love it when authors do that.

Chub: I'm glad that you like how Piper and Leo are together. I never liked it when Piper and Leo broke up on the show. I was soooooo sad!

CrazyGabs: I'm sooo glad that you like the story. And don't worry you will find out about Piper and Pearl soon J

PiperLeo4eva: um sorry but I didn't really understand your review. I can't tell if you like it or if you don't. Sorry that the story is confusing you. 

Hope you all like this chapter!!!

########################################################################

It had been two weeks since Piper had brought Pearl home. And Pearl seemed to fit right in with the Halliwell's. She was friends with everyone. She had even learned how the three sisters were the charmed ones, demon fighting witches who saved the world on a regular basis. Which she thought was totally awesome. Pearl hadn't seen a demon yet; there hadn't been any attacks on the charmed ones since Pearl had arrived. Pearl really wanted to see one but Piper just told her to be careful for what she wished for. Although Pearl did get along with everyone she had formed a special bond with Piper. They were always together no mater what. But the charmed Ones still hadn't told her about her father. They just couldn't bring themselves to do it. They had all decided to just keep a good watch on her.

That night Pearl just couldn't go to sleep and didn't want to wake up Piper and Leo. So she got out of her bed on the couch in Piper and Leo's room, and went down stairs to get a drink. While she drank her water, Pearl wandered into the sunroom where the moonlight was streaming in the windows. Pearl sat on one of the chairs thinking of how lucky she was to have met these wonderful people, and to top it off she had found out that the weird things that always happened to her before, were really because she was a witch. A witch who could freeze time just like Piper. The only problem was that Piper could control her power and Pearl couldn't. 

Suddenly out of nowhere something came blasting through the wall of the sunroom. Pearl screamed and started to yell for Piper, but suddenly she had no voice. Pearl looked around the room and saw a massive demon standing over her. The demon was red with slim all over its body, and a single eye in the middle of his forehead.

"You will come with me," said the demon in a gruff voice. As if in a trance pearl started to move towards the demon. He grabbed her up in his arms and shot back out of the sunroom and into the sky. Upstairs everyone was still asleep they hadn't heard a thing.

The next morning Piper woke up to find that Pearl was not in her bed. Piper thought that it was a little strange that pearl was up before Piper, who was usually the first one up in the morning. She decided to go down stairs figuring that pearl was down stairs watching TV or something. But what Piper found was not Pearl, but a hole in the side of the sunroom wall and a broken glass on the floor. Piper started to get really worried. She couldn't find Pearl anywhere and then she finds the sunroom totally destroyed. Piper tried to scream for Leo but she found that she couldn't use her voice. It was gone. She tried to speak again but nothing came out. Piper rushed up stairs now really scared, and ran into her room. She jumped on Leo and started to shake him furiously.

"Piper what's going on? Why are you waking me up so early?" he said in a groggy voice

"And why aren't you talking?

Piper ran to her dresser and pulled a pad of paper and pen out of the drawer. She wrote ÔI can't speak' on the paper

"Why not? Are you sick?

ÔI DON'T KNOW!!' piper wrote on the piece of paper

She grabbed Leo and pulled him out of bed and down stairs into the sunroom. Leo just stared at the hugh hole in the wall

"What happened?" asked Leo in shock

ÔPearl's been taken!' 

########################################################################

I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	8. The Dungeon

OMG!!! This is a really short chapter!!!! I am sooo sorry I just didn't want to leave everyone hanging. I wanted to let you know what happened to Pearl because I probably wont be able to write the next chapter for another week or two.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed it means a lot knowing that people actually like my story.

Hope you like this very, very short chapter

########################################################################

Pearl was thrown into a cold and wet dungeon with spider webs all over. It was only as big as an elevator with no bed or anything. Pearl only had a nightgown on and she was still shivering from her flight through the sky with the demon. She still couldn't talk; it felt like someone had tied a knot in her vocal cords. Suddenly a demon shimmered into the small cramped room holding a gown the color of blood and black shoes. He waved his hand in front of Pearl and she felt her throat loosen up. She could speak again.

"LEO!!!!!" Pearl screamed

The demon just laughed "your whitelitter can't here you down here

Pearl started to cry she didn't know where she was, or what she was doing in that horrible place.

"Stop your crying!" snapped the demon "here" he threw the gown and shoes at pearl "put these on. The source wants you to look presentable

"The who?" asked Pearl

"The Source, you stupid witch. The most powerful being of evil, the ruler of the underworld

The demon shimmered away. 

Pearl thought it best to obey the sources wishes so she put on the dress and shoes. As soon as the last shoe was laced up on her foot, she felt a sudden tingle go up her body and suddenly a mirror had appeared in the corner of the dungeon. Pearl walked over to the mirror and saw that her hair was now in an elegant bun on the back of her head with little ringlets falling from it. She also noticed that she was now clean. There were no more tear marks on her face or dirt on her arms. ÔThe dress must have had a hex on it' thought Pearl to herself. The demon then shimmered back in

"Good I'm glad to see you have put on the dress" said the demon with a sneer "The Source will see you now

########################################################################

I hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	9. Piper and Pearl

Hey sorry that it has been so long since I have posted but I have finally gotten back my computer. I hope you like this chapter. I'm not to sure about it but maybe you will like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

########################################################################

Piper and Leo ran upstairs to wake up Phoebe and Paige. Piper ran into Phoebe's room and Leo into Paige's. Piper jumped onto Phoebe's bed and started to shake her.

"What in the world is going on?" Phoebe said sitting up

Piper grabbed Phoebe and pulled her out of the bed. They walked into Paige's room where Leo was waking up Paige.

"Leo?" said Paige in a sleepy voice

"Get up we have a serious problem," said Leo

Piper left the room to wake up Chris

"What's wrong?" asked Phoebe sitting down on Paige's bed

Paige sat up and Piper walked in with Chris.

"What's going on?" asked Chris

"Pearl's been kidnapped

"What?" said Phoebe not fully comprehending "you're kidding right? This is all a joke

"No joke this is very serious" said Leo

" How could she have been kidnapped?" asked Chris "she was with you

"She had to have been down stairs when she was captured because there is a Hugh hole in the wall of the sun room not to mention there is a broken glass on the floor

"Wait a minuet, why aren't you talking?" Paige said pointing towards Piper

"She can't talk, literally, a hex must have been put on her" answered Leo

Piper just nodded her head

"But why just her? Why not put a hex on all of us?

"I have no idea, but that's the least of our problems," said Leo

Piper rolled her eyes at Leo

Suddenly Piper felt her throat loosen up

"I CAN TALK!!!" cried Piper

They all just looked at her in confusion

"Ya ok that was just a little weird, but as Leo said that is the least of our problems." Said Phoebe "Leo you go up to the elders and get as much information as you can" Leo orbed out

"Put some clothes on!!" screamed Piper as Leo left

"Ok we know that this has to be the Source, right?" asked Paige

"Ya I guess," said Chris

"Well than lets go check the book of shadows, there has to be something in there

Paige and Chris walked out. Phoebe started to go out the room but turned around and looked at Piper who was still sitting on Paige's bed staring at the wall.

"Hey you ok honey?" asked Phoebe as she walked back over to Piper

"ya I guess

"Come on, tell me what's wrong

"Well, I just can't grab on to the fact that she's really gone, ya know; we had grown so close and now that sweet little girl is gone with some demon who is doing who knows what to her" said Piper as she started to cry

"Oh its ok, honey, were going to find her and bring her home I promise

"I can't help but feel it's my fault. I mean I know its not my fault that she was captured but maybe I should have told her about her family and where she comes from

"No, it is not your fault, don't even think that. You did the right thing, she just would have been scared of every little movement or sound if you had told her that

"But-" said piper

"No Piper you listen to me, you didn't do anything wrong. Pearl is a very strong a confident little girl she will be fine, we have to concentrate on getting her back home ok?

"Ok

"Know lets go join Chris and Paige in the attic.

To the two gave each other a hug and walked out of the room

"Have you found anything?" asked Phoebe as she and her big sis Piper walked into the attic

"Nope" said Paige "we looked on the sources page but there is nothing about a daughter

"Well why would there be? She was kept a secret

"Well I just thought that maybe the Halliwell line new about her some how, but I guess I was wrong

Piper went and sat in the corner on the couch and again started to cry

"Its ok, ma we are going to find her I promise" said Chris as he hugged his mom "she will be fine, I mean she might be 7 but she acts like a 20 year old

Piper gave a little chuckle feeling a little better

Suddenly the book started to flip through its pages by itself. When it finally stopped, Paige and Phoebe went over and looked at the book. They both gasped there on the page were the words _The Daughter of the Source_

"What, what is it?" asked Chris

"I was right!" said Paige " they did know about Pearl, listen

"In the year of 1997 the daughter of the source was born. She was born to a good witch named Elizabeth Grace. The Source raped Elizabeth because he wanted an heir to his throne. But Elizabeth escaped and went into hiding with her mother. On August 7 her baby Pearl was born but during the delivery the Source found out where they were and attacked. Although Elizabeth was killed her baby Pearl and her mother were able to get away and live a life in hiding away from the sources clutches.-

Paige stopped reading when Piper cried out in pain.

"Mom!!" cried Chris

"What's wrong!?" asked Phoebe

"My, my back, it feels like its on fire!!" screamed Piper as she started to cry

"Lie down and take off your shirt!" said Phoebe "Chris you turn around

"Oh come on this is my mom we are talking about here

Piper took off her shirt and laid down on her stomach. Phoebe gasped when she saw her sisters back. Piper had three hugh red gaping cuts running along her back. Piper gave out another scream as another cut appeared on her back dripping with blood

"Chris heal her!!!" screamed Paige

Chris ran to his mom and placed his hands above her back. But nothing happened

"It's not working, why isn't it working? Said Chris

" Never mind, Paige go and get water and a cloth!!

Paige ran out of the room.

30 minuets had passed and the cuts stopped appearing. But Piper was left with ten on her back. She was still crying as phoebe started cleaning the cuts.

"What in the world was that?" asked Chris

"I have no idea," said phoebe

"Wait, look at this there is more to this page" said Paige when she looked at the book of shadows. She started to read

" On the night that Piper Halliwell was born a five pointed star could be seen in the sky over the hospital she was born in. the star represents a connection between two different people. When the star appears on the night someone is born it means that someday another person will be born on that same day with an eerie connection to that person. No one knows why it happens and it has only happened two other times. Again on august 7th, 1997 the star appeared above the place that Pearl was born sealing the connection between Piper Halliwell and Pearl Grace. Someday Piper and Pearl will meet and the connection will start to grow. First they will find that they have a lot in common, than they will start to feel the same physical or mental pain that happens to one another, and finally they will be able to read each other's thoughts. But the connection will not start to grow until they first see each other.

Everyone looked at Piper

"Well that explains a lot," said Phoebe breaking the silence

"But that means that Pearl is sitting somewhere being beaten by the Source!" cried Piper "and I can't do anything about it!!

#####################################################################I

Hope you liked it!!!! Please Review


	10. The Source

Hey everyone I hope you liked the last chapter thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter.

Pearl and the demon were now walking down a long hallway. The demon had put chains around Pearls hands so that she couldn't get away, Pearl didn't see why this was necessary considering that she still couldn't use her power on command and if she did try to run there wasn't anywhere to go. Pearl was also starting to get scared she still really wasn't sure who or what the source actually was. She kept wishing and hoping that Piper would come and get her some how but she felt that it would never happen and she would be stuck here for the rest of her life. Finally after what seemed like ages the demon walked Pearl into a darkly lit room. Sitting in the middle of the floor was a dark hooded figure.

"The girl, my lord" said the demon.

"Ah yes, thank you. Leave us now

The demon dropped the chains that he was holding Pearl by and left.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the Hooded man in a gruff and raspy voice

"The Source?" said Pearl

"That I am, The Power of all evil," said the Source " do you know why you're here?

"No" answered Pearl

"You mean the Charmed Ones did not tell you who you really are?

"My name is Pearl, I am a good witch, that is who I am" said Pearl her confidence rising

"No my dear you are much, much more" said the Source with an evil smile "You are the daughter of a former source, Zacanar, who was vanquished by the Charmed ones

"No" said pearl not believing her ears

"Yes, it is true, you are the descendent of one of the most powerful demons of all and a good witch. Do you know how much power you poses?

"No" said pearl her mind racing Ôwhy hadn't piper told me? Did Piper even know?

"Oh she knows Pearl, they all know," said the Source reading Pearls mind "they just didn't feel it was necessary to tell you

"Why do you want me? Asked Pearl

"Isn't it obvious? You are the product of one of the most powerful evils in the world and a good witch. You hold almost, if not as much power as the Charmed Ones put together. And you are just one little child. You will serve me and do as I say. And with my power put together with yours we can rid the world of good.

"Never!" said Pearl

"If I were you I would keep my mouth shut and do as I say

"NEVER!!" screamed Pearl " I WILL NEVER DO WHAT YOU TELL ME TO, I WILL NEVER USE MY POWERS FOR EVIL!!

The Source motioned to a demon who was guarding the door.

"Sipirus

"Yes my lord?" said the demon Sipirus

"Show Miss Pearl here what happens to people who disobey me

"Yes my lord

Sipirus gave a little smirk and moved over to Pearl. She just stood there with a look of determination on her face although she was scared out of her wits. The demon flicked his wrist and Pearl cried out in pain. It felt like someone was dragging a claw down her back. She fell to the ground, not able to hold her self up anymore. The demon waited until the Pearl had stopped screaming and they he flicked his wrist again causing Pearl to again call out in excruciating pain. Sipirus continued to slash Pearls back until she was left with ten scares running up and down her back.

"Take her away!" screamed the source

Two demons walked into the room. They picked Pearl up and dragged her out. They walked her down the long hallway until they got to her dungeon and threw her in. they locked the door and left her there to cry.

"Why me?" Pearl asked her self through sobs.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her, Pearl Grace, the daughter of a Source. One of the most powerful witches ever. Almost as powerful as the Charmed Ones put together. How could she comprehend that? She was 7, still a little girl. She didn't want to be bothered by something like this at her age. She just wanted to be was back in Pipers arms were she felt safe and at home.

I hoped you liked it. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	11. His Plan

Piper was still lying on the couch with her back exposing red scars that were turning an ugly reddish brown color and were starting to puss. But Piper wasn't thinking about herself, she was thinking of Pearl. Who was all alone somewhere with scars just like hers on her back. Chris had tried to heal her a few times now but it wasn't working.

Suddenly Leo orbed in.

"Piper!" cried Leo when he saw her "whats wrong? What happened? CHRIS, WHY DIDN"T YOU HEAL HER!

"Leo its no use, she can't be healed!" screamed Chris at his dad.

"Why?

"We don't know, but we think that it has something to do with Pearl?

"You mean their connection?" said Leo

"You knew?" said Phoebe with a shocked expression on her face.

"Yes,

"Than Why didn't you tell us?

"I wasn't allowed to, the elders forbid it. But I've know ever since Pearl came hear

"Why is it that when ever there is some information that we need and can help us they try to keep it from us?" asked Paige

Leo just surged

"Ok, but back to Piper, why can't she be healed?

"Well I'm assuming that this was done to Pearl. Because what ever happens to Pearl will happen to Piper. So since the scars were directed to hurt Pearl and she was the main subject I would have to heal her to heal Piper.

"But we don't know where Pearl is!" said Paige

"Oh no" whispered Phoebe

"What is it?

"Well I was just thinking, what happens if Pearl is

"Is what?" said Paige

"Is; killed

This hit everyone hard. They hadn't thought about that yet, and although they wanted to deny it they all knew it was true. Even Piper knew. If Pearl were killed Piper would die to.

"We can't let that happen" said Leo "it wont happen

"We have to look for her," said Piper

"No, what you have to do is rest" said Phoebe to Piper

"But

"No Piper I'm serious! We are going to need you strong to help us fight the Source, Leo orb her to bed please

Leo grabbed a hold of Pipers hand and they both disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights.

"We need to find Pearl before she gets even more hurt" said Phoebe "Paige Please keep on looking in the book of shadows. And Chris you go help your father, I'm going to scry for her

Pearl sat in her cell, tears still running down her cheeks. She was hurt and devastated. She was starting to lose all hope of seeing Piper again. She was beginning to think that they had given up on her, that they didn't want her anymore. She was starting to feel unloved and forgotten. Just like she had felt while living on the streets

"Piper!" screamed a sobbing Pearl

"Why don't you want me, why?

From his "den" the source watched all that Pearl was doing with a big smile on his face.

"My Plain is working Sipirus, soon we will have the power that we need and more

"When will we go into affect My Lord?

"As soon as miss Pearl has come to her senses

"But she is very head strong my lord, that could take months even years

"Not my way it won't. She will be like pudding in my hands once I am done with her

The two demons laughed

Hey everyone I really hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can.


	12. The demon within

Hey everybody. thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter.

"Have you found out anything?" asked Leo as he and Chris walked in the attic

"Nothing" said Phoebe

"Nada" said Paige

"How's Piper?

"Very distressed" said Leo

"I can't imagine what she must be going through," said Phoebe "Pearl had become like a daughter to Piper, and than to lose her, it must be horrible

"To bad the connection thing hasn't full kicked in yet" said Paige

"Why do you say that?" asked Chris

"Well it said that they will be able to communicate by reading each other's minds, and than we would be able to find out were Pearl was

"I guess you're right," said Phoebe

"Ya know, for the first time in my life I have no clue what to do," said Leo sitting down on the couch

"I know what you mean. It seams whenever a demon attacks there is always some information in the book to find it and vanquish it, or the elders know information that is useful but this time we know nothing," said phoebe " I just don't know what to do

The four just sat there doing nothing, not knowing what to do, not saying a word, just sitting.

The source sat in his den watching Pearl in her dungeon in a crystal ball. Pearl was sitting there in the same spot as she had been for the last two days. His plan was working Pearl was giving up all hope of Piper ever coming to save her and that hope was beginning to be replaced with hatred. Her happy thoughts and feeling of the charmed ones were going away and being replaced by fake sad memories that were being planted in Pearls head by The Source.

"Is she ready?" asked Sipirus

"I think she is

The Source and Sipirus shimmered out of the den and in front of Pearls cell. She looked up

"What do you want?" said Pearl as she looked at the source with a tear stained face and hatred in her eyes

"I want you," said the source with a sneer " I want you to join me in my fight against good

"Why should I" asked Pearl

"Because I can give you everything you ever wanted, you name it. If you join me I can give you a family

"A family?

"Yes my dear a family, a real family that wont treat you like Piper and he sisters did

"They loved me

"No they didn't they treated you like crap. You just think they loved you. They brainwashed you

"No

"Yes they did and you know it

"Why?

"Because they didn't want you

"They took me in from there own free will

"Just because they wanted a slave

"No it's not true

"Yes it is and you know it

"No" said pearl crying

"Yes and if you join me we can make sure that they never do that to anybody again

Pearl stood up in her cell and her eyes turned blood red. The source started to smirk. Suddenly Pearl shimmered out of her cell and in front of the source.

"That's what I thought you would do

"I don't want them to do that to anyone else ever again" said Pearl in a robotic voice

"They wont but first tell me what you think of the charmed ones?

"I hate them

Piper sat on her bed. She was feeling a little better but her back was still soar. Pearl had been missing for two days already. And she was beginning to give up hope of ever finding her. Suddenly Piper felt a sharp pain in her heart and for a second she felt like she hated everything good. But as soon as it had come the feeling was gone again. She thought nothing of it. But about ten minuets later it happened again but this time it lasted longer. The feelings were stronger this time, she felt hatred, sorrow, and anger all at the same time. The hurt was to much for piper to take and she fell to the floor. In the attic Leo felt Pipers hurt and pain and orbed to her as fast as he could. The others orbed down after Leo not knowing what was wrong. They found Piper lying on the floor with her face down. They all ran to her but before they could get to Piper she stood up on her own. They all gasped when they saw her because her beautiful brown eyes had turned a blood red. Piper wore a sneer on her face and with the snap of her finger she wore black leather pants with a black leather top. Her long brown hair was now black and she wore heavy eyeliner and black lipstick.

"Piper?" said Leo

"Hello Leo, so glad that you recognized me" said Piper with a smile on her face

"What's happened?" asked Phoebe

"I'm a demon can't you tell" and with that Piper shimmered out.


	13. They Came Back

Hey everyone I hope you like this chapter, I tried to make it longer this time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Piper shimmered into the Sources den.

"What are you doing here?" asked the source

"I have come to serve you," said Piper

"How can I trust you?

"My word and," Piper held out her hand and a fire ball formed " My actions" she smiled

Pearl walked into the room and just started at Piper

"Get out of here

"Now Pearl, that's not a way to treat your friend. The person who took care of you

"GO AWAY!!

"Never I have come to join you!

"Why

"Because Pearl we are connected. We feel the same way about everything. I am tired of my sister treating me like crap. And I hate them I never wan to live under the same roof with them again. Together with the help of the source we can destroy them. Together

"I don't believe you

"Fine I'll prove it, follow me" Piper shimmered out and Pearl followed

Phoebe, Paige, Chris, and Leo walked back up to the attic not quite so sure about what had just happened. They were all a little shocked.

"Did you see the look in her eyes when she saw us?" asked Paige

"I know, they were filled with sorrow and hatred.

"How did that happen?

"I think it might have something to do with pearl," said Leo

"You mean Pearl is a demon know to?

"Yup

"Oh this is great, just great know we have to powerful evil witches out there doing who knows what!" said Paige who was starting to lose it

"Paige calm down, I think that we might be able to fix this," said Chris

"How?

"Well the Source must have turned Pearl evil which turned piper evil also

"We know that

"Just listen, the only way he could have turned Pearl evil is a spell that makes her think that we treated her badly, making her hate us and want to kill us. Which-

"Which means that Piper now hates us to" said Phoebe starting to get what Chris was trying tell them

"Right

"So what's your point?" asked Paige

"He means that they are going to come after us, they're going to try to kill us," said Leo also getting Chris's point

"And we will be ready for them!!" squealed Phoebe

"Right, all we have to do is make a potion that will undo the sources spell on Pearl, which will also change Piper back

"I'll make the Potion," said Paige already heading out the attic door

"And I'll make a spell just for some extra punch," said Phoebe as she walked over to get a pad and pen "make sure you hurry up on that potion Paige, we don't know when they will show up

An Hour later

"Paige!!" screamed Leo

"You rang?" said Paige as she appeared in a sparkle of blue and white lights. She was holding two bottles of potion in her hand.

"Is it finished?" asked Chris

"Yup its all ready, is the spell done?

"Almost, just one more wordÉ done" said phoebe with a smile

"Well what do we do know?" asked Paige

"I guess we wait for them to show up

They didn't have to wait long because as soon as Leo finished those words two figures shimmered into the attic.

"Hello" said Piper with a sneer "have you missed us?

"Much" answered Paige

"I'm waiting," said pearl

"Oh shut up," Piper snapped at Pearl

Everyone was a little taken aback by what piper just said to pearl, but then again they were demons now

"I'll prove to you that I am on your side" with that a fireball emerged in Pipers hand

"PAIGE, NOW!!" screamed Chris

Paige threw the bottles at piper and Pearl and they landed at there feet. Pearl and Piper started to laugh.

Phoebe and Paige began to recite the spell

_From the shadows of hell you came,_

_Bearing a spell that brings us shame._

_That spell you have shall affect you no more,_

_Bringing you happiness fore ever more_

Nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work?" said Phoebe

"I guess you have lost your touch," said Pearl

"Now its our turn" Piper gave them a little smile and flung the fireball she was holding right at Paige and phoebe

"Paige!!" screamed Phoebe

Paige orbed out just in time.

Pearl and Piper started to laugh as they shimmered out of the attic

"Paige, phoebe their gone!!!" screamed Leo

The two girls orbed in

"WHYDIDN"T IT WORK!!" screamed Paige

"Are you sure you made the right potion?" asked Phoebe

"Positive, it was the right ingredients, I made sure that everything was just right

"The spell was right to," said Phoebe

"Maybe they weren't under a spell," said Leo

"What do you mean?" asked Chris

"What if Pearl turned evil from her own free will, I'm think about it Pearl has lived with us for what two, three weeks? And then she gets captured and we don't come and rescue her. She probably very hurt and confused. Plus I bet the source was their planting un real memories in her head making her hate us. And eventually that hate turned to anger which turned her evil.

"Turning Piper evil with her" said Paige

"That means they have to turn good out of free will," said phoebe

"There's nothing we can do about it

"What time is it?" asked Paige

Phoebe looked at her watch

"Three in the morning

"Well I suggest that we get some sleep and work on this tomorrow. It wont help if we have no energy tomorrow and have to fight piper and pearl again.

"I think you're right' said phoebe

They all headed down stairs and into there rooms.

Leo felt weird getting into bed alone. It made him miss piper even more. Up till then he was keeping his emotions in but suddenly the tears started to pour out. Seeing the hatred in Pipers eyes was horrible he couldn't imagine the pain she must have been feeling. Leo got up from his bed and walked over to were Wyatt and baby Chris were sleeping. He picked both of them up and brought them over to his bed to sleep. He figured since he couldn't sleep with his wife he might as well sleep with the ones who best reminded him of her.

Phoebe was sleeping soundly in her bed when piper and pearl both shimmered into her room. "Phoebe" said Piper

"Piper?

"Hello

"What do you want?" asked Phoebe getting a little scared. There wasn't much she could do being the sister with the inactive powers. She was left defenseless. And even if she had the time to get out of bed and pull some marshal arts moves on piper pearl was also there and would easily take her.

"I want you," said Piper

Suddenly Pearl grabbed Phoebe's hands and tied them behind her back.

Phoebe couldn't believe that she was being beat by a seven year old She figured that when pearl turned demon it made her stronger. Phoebe tried to scream but found that she wasn't able to.

Piper laughed. "You will get you voice back when we get to the Source

With that Piper and Pearl grabbed on to Phoebe and shimmered out.


	14. Authors Note

A/N: Hey everyone I am so sorry that I haven't been updating lately but I have been really busy. And plus I am having a major writers block. I am not sure how to end this story. I have an idea but I am still not sure. If anyone has any idea's on how to finish this story please share I would greatly appreciate it.

Thanks so much.

Briana

AKA: CharmedBri


	15. The End

Hey everyone. WOW!!! It's been a really long time since I have updated. But I have been very busy this summer not to mention I was experiencing a major writers block. I couldn't think of a good ending. I hope this worked. Well anyways here is the last chapter of my story. Enjoy. (Don't forget to R&R)

Piper, Phoebe, and Pearl all shimmered into the Sources Den. When the source saw them he smiled.

"I see we have another charmed one on our hands

"Not for long" said Phoebe

They all laughed.

"Do you really think that they can find you here?" asked Piper

"I mean we couldn't find Pearl when we needed to which turned out to be a good thing." Piper and Pearl smiled at one another

"Take her to the dungeons" said the source

"As you wish" at that the three girls shimmered out

The three girls shimmered into a dungeon where piper and Pearl dumped Phoebe on the ground

"Please don't do this to me" said Phoebe

"And why not?" asked pearl

"Because were family. We took you in Pearl, we took care of you. And Piper, we have been through so much together. Don't you want to come home to your husband and kids? Not to mention your sisters

"Oh you mean the husband and sisters that BEAT ME!!" said Piper

"BEAT YOU!!!! ARE YOU INSANE, WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THAT IDEA!!!!!

"Its true

"No it isn't and you know it," said Phoebe

"ITS TRUE!!!" with that Piper shot her hand at Phoebe producing a string of blue electricity which hit Phoebe hard, throwing her back against the wall. Piper held her up there making her scream in pain for what seemed like to Phoebe, an eternity. She finally let her go causing Phoebe to fall to the ground with a hard thump. Phoebe moaned making Pearl and Piper grin at each other

"Piper" whispered Phoebe

"Don't _Piper_ me" said Piper "you got what you deserved, and when you are gone we will be able to go after Paige finally eliminating the charmed ones

"But you _are_ a charmed one" said Phoebe

"Not anymore

With that Pearl and Piper shimmered out laughing.

"Oh Piper, what have they done to you?" said Phoebe after they left.

Back at the manor it was morning. Paige woke up in a good mood until she remembered what had happened yesterday.

"Why us?" said Paige to herself

Paige heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" said Paige to the door. Leo poked his head in. "you awake?

"What does it look like?" said Paige sarcastically

"Oh, well we have to get back to the situation at hand I'm going to wake up Chris and Phoebe

"Ok

Leo left the room and Paige reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed. She heard Leo get Chris up and then heard him walk over to Phoebe's room.

Suddenly Leo screamed. "PAIGE!!!!!!! CHRIS!!!!!!

Paige ran out of her room still in her pajama's followed by Chris running out of his room still in his boxers.

"What's wrong?" said Chris and Paige at the same time

"Phoebe, have you've seen her? She isn't in her room

"No, I haven't" said Paige

"Same here" said Chris

"Phoebe!!!!" screamed the three as they ran down stairs

"She isn't here!!!" said Paige

"Not again" said Chris sitting down on the couch

"Do you think they took her?" asked Paige

"Looks like it, this thing never seems to get better," said Leo

"What do we do now?" asked Paige

"Well what can we do? We don't even know where they are" asked Chris

"How about a summoning spell? Said Paige "Piper and Pearl are demons we should be able to summon them

"And do what with them?" asked Chris

"We can summon them so that they appear in the middle of the crystals thenÉ. Well I don't know what then but lets just get them hear

"Sounds like a plan. Paige you write a summoning spell while Chris and I set up the crystals

Chris and Leo headed up stairs leaving Paige to make the spell.

Fifteen minuets later Paige was done with the spell and headed up to the attic to meet Leo and Chris.

"Are the crystals ready?" asked Paige as she entered the attic

"All ready, do you have the summoning spell?" said Leo

"Right hear," said Paige holding up a piece of paper

"I still don't see what we are going to do with them once we get them here" said Chris

"We can try to get information about Phoebe I guess. Maybe we can try to talk them out of the state there in, turn around the idea's that they have of us, make them good again

"Fine, lets get this over with

"Are you ready Paige?" asked Leo

"As ready as I'll ever be

"Go ahead

_My eldest sister you once were._

_From witch to demon you have turned._

Come to me and settle here 

_Come to me and face your fears._

"Won't that just summon piper?" asked Chris

"Yes, but I figured Pearl will sense Piper being summoned so she will follow.

"I hope your right

As soon as Chris said that a swirl of red lights appeared in the middle of the crystals.

"What the?" said Piper as she looked up and saw Paige, Leo and Chris. "What did you do?" she said. Piper tried to take a step but was electrocuted by the crystals.

Paige giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Piper

"Nothing

Suddenly another swirl of red lights appeared right next to Piper.

"Pearl!!!" screamed Piper

"What?

"Look down

Pearl obeyed Pipers order and saw the crystals

"Oh

"Ya _oh_, nice job

"What do you mean nice job? It's not my fault I sensed that you were summoned and I followed.

"Told you," whispered Paige to Chris

"Yes well now we are both stuck in their magical cage." Said Piper

"Handy isn't it?" said Paige with a sneer

"What do you want?" asked Piper returning Paige's sneer

"We want you back," said Leo

"Back? You want us to go back to you after everything that you have done to us?" said Pearl

"Pearl, what have we ever done to you? Except love you. We took you into our home and took care of you. We gave you clothes and a family.

"No, no you didn't, you hurt me, and, and beat me" said Pearl starting to cry

"And Piper" continued Leo "What about your sisters who have stood by you through thick and thin. And our two beautiful sons, who love and cherish their mother. And us, what about us, all of the things that we have gone through together side by side.  
"It was all a lie!" screamed Piper at Leo

"No Piper, no it wasn't. What you think happened is a lie

"Don't listen to them Pearl' thought Piper

ÔI won't' Pearl answered

"Pearl please listen to us." Said Paige "We are the only family that you have. We love you just like you were our own sister. And Piper, Piper loves you just like a daughter. It was her idea to take you in. It was her idea to take care of you, to feed you and love you. You have to listen to us. Please

"How do I know you are telling the truth?

"You just have to trust us

Suddenly Pearl started to faintly glimmer with blue light

"It's working" said Chris to Paige "keep on going

"Pearl, what is the source going to give you? Is he going to love you like we do?

Pearl started to glow even more

"Please Pearl believe us

The light around Pearl grew to a bright blinding light. Causing everyone to turn away. Wind started to blow sending things flying. But pearl just stood there like nothing was happening. Suddenly just as fast as it had happened it was over and Pearl fell to her knees in tears. Paige ran to her taking her out of the circle of crystals.

"I'm so sorry," said Pearl through sobs

"No, no you don't have to be sorry. It wasn't your fault," said Paige

"Yes it was. I lost hope I didn't think you were coming for me. I though that you had forgotten. I thought PipÉ Piper, where is Piper?

Everyone turned to see Piper still standing in the middle of the crystals. Staring back at them, fire in her eyes.

"How could you?" said Piper looking strait at Pearl

"Please Piper, it was all a lie please. You need these people, you need your family. I know that now

Just like before Piper started to glow blue with a bright light. Until she too collapsed onto the floor. This time Leo ran to his wife and took her into his arms. They both started to cry.

When everyone was back to there regular selves they went down stairs to the conservatory. Piper was being very quiet but Pearl was hyper and energetic. She was so happy to be back.

"Ok, know that everyone is back we have to work on Phoebe. Do you to know where she is? Asked Chris

"In a dungeon in the sources kingdom" said Pearl who was playing with Wyatt.

"Could you get us there?

"I think so

"No, we don't need to go to her. We can bring her here." Said Piper who hadn't spoken for a while.

"Why not?" asked Leo

"I can bring her here

"How can you do that? We couldn't do that. She was under protection by the source," said Paige

"Wrong, she was being guarded by me and Pearl. She was our prisoner not the sources. Which means she still is. All I have to do is say the spell and she will be right here with us. But I have a feeling that when she does come the source will follow. So we have to be ready for him

With that Piper got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Is she alright?" asked Paige

"She's hurting I can feel it," said Pearl with a far away look.

"Why did she go into the kitchen?" asked Chris

"Probably to make a potion to vanquish the source," said Leo

"Don't you need a piece of his flesh for that?

"I thought so," said Paige

Everyone followed Piper into the kitchen.

"Sweetie? How are we going to vanquish the source? We don't have a piece of his flesh," said Paige with a confused look

"All we need is Pearls flesh," said Piper simply

"What!" said Pearl "you are not, and I repeat, _NOT,_ going to be cutting into any part of me.

"I agree with Pearl," said Paige putting her arm around Pearl "and anyways she is the descendent of a past source, not the current one

"Nether the less she is the daughter of a source, and each source is made of the same power. Which means so is Pearl." Said Piper matter-of-factly, continuing to move around the kitchen working on the potion. "And anyways Pearl has nothing to worry about, we aren't taking flesh away from her we're taking it from me

"What?" said Pearl, Paige, Chris and Leo all at once

"Pearl and I share the same flesh, the same blood, which means I have the same flesh as the Source. Why do you think he was able to turn us evil so quickly?

They all just stared at her

"So, who wants to do the honors?" asked Piper holding out a knife.

"OW!" screamed Piper and Pearl at the same time

"Sorry" said Leo

"It might as well have been me," said Pearl annoyed "Its not like I can't feel the pain

"I'm sorry Pearl," said Piper

"Here" said Leo holding out his hands over both Piper and Pearl arms, which were bleeding heavily.

"Thank you" said Piper. When Leo had finished healing her.

"Here you go," said Chris holding up Pipers flesh with a disgusted look.

Piper held out her hand and took it. She walked back over to the pot and threw in her flesh. Everyone ducked so as to not be hit by the explosion.

"Did it work?" asked Pearl

"I hope so," answered Piper. "Everyone ready?

They all shook there head and started up to the attic.

"Ok, Paige you get ready to put down the crystal as soon as Phoebe is here and safe." Said Leo "Pearl, you go and stand over there in the corner, out of sight

"No" said Pearl

"Pearl, we don't want you to get hurt, the Source is still after you.

"Piper doesn't have to hide. I could help with the spell. It will make the power of three stronger!" said Pearl with pleading eyes

"Leo, she will be fine," said Paige "Let her stand behind us

"Fine, but if something happens, its not my fault

"Lets do this," said Paige trying to reassure herself "wait, what exactly are we doing?

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I am going to summon Phoebe and hopefully the Source will follow. When he does, You Paige, will trap him by putting down the last crystal. That's when I will throw the potion and we will all recite the Power of Three Spell. Except it will really be the power of four." Piper glanced at Pearl who gave her a big smile, happy that she was being included in the group. "Are we ready?

Everyone nodded.

"Ok," taking a deep breath Piper began to recite the spell

_My Prisoner you once were,_

_Come to me, I have the cure._

_I set you free from my bind._

_Your family you must find._

_Away you go from that horrible Place._

_Away you go without a trace_

As soon as Piper had finished the spell, Phoebe appeared in a burst of bright lights.

"Leo!! She is unconscious!!!" screamed Paige

"Oh My God, what have I done?" said Piper under her breath

Leo ran to his Sister-in-law and scooped her up in his arms. Just as Leo had gotten out of the circle of crystals, the wind started to blow and the source, just as Piper had said, appeared before them.

"PAIGE NOW!!!" Cried Chris

Paige quickly placed down the crystal trapping the Source.

"What have you done?" said the Source looking strait at Piper "you have ruined everything. You have betrayed me!

"Don't listen to him Piper" said Paige "throw the potion

Piper looked at Leo who was trying to heal Phoebe but for some reason it wasn't working.

"We don't have the Power of Three," said Piper "Phoebe can't be healed until the source is dead, he must have cast a spell

"But we _do _have the Power of Three" said Pearl coming out form hiding behind Piper "I can help, I'm just as powerful as Phoebe

"It's to dangerous," said Piper

"Let her do it Piper, you know she can" said Paige

Piper started at the Source who was now meditating, obviously trying to break the trap. It was working to.

"Piper throw the potion," said Leo

Coming back to her senses Piper threw the potion at the Sources' feet. He just laughed

Piper, Pearl, and Paige all started to chant

_The Power of Three will set us free, the Power of Three will set us free._

The wind started to blow, faster, and faster. Pearl had to hold on to Pipers hand so as to not be knocked off her feet. The Source started to cry out in agony. Yelling and screaming. Suddenly the source was on fire still screaming. Sending chills up and down everyone's back. In an instant he was gone, all that remained was the amulet that he wore around his neck, which was said to hold all of his powers.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Chris

The all nodded except Piper.

"Phoebe is coming around," said Leo

Paige, Pearl, and Chris all walked over to Phoebe who was opening her eyes.

"Are you ok sweetie?" asked Paige

"Ya, I think so. What Happened? Said Phoebe in a horse voice

"We defeated the Source

"How? You didn't have the Power of Three

"We had a substitute," said Paige smiling at Pearl who returned the smile

"Oh Pearl, I'm so Proud of you

"Thank You. Sorry about what happened. I know you guys never hurt me and never will

"That's ok, you just weren't yourself that's all

"Well that's for sure," said Leo who smiled at the three

"Where is Piper?" asked Phoebe

They all turned around to see Piper staring at the place were that Source was just standing holding the amulet.

Phoebe stood up with the help of Paige and Chris as Leo walked over to Piper.

"Are you ok?" he asked

She didn't answer, just turned around and went back down stairs.

Everyone stared at each other. Not sure what to do.

"I'll go," said Phoebe

She walked out of the attic following Piper down to Piper's room.

"Piper?" said Phoebe knocking on her sister's door

"Piper? Are you in there?

No reply

Phoebe opened the door and found piper with her back to the door, silently crying. She walked over to her, putting her arm around Piper's shoulder as she sat down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Phoebe

"Oh Phoebe" said Piper "I'm so sorry, I'm so, so, sorry

Phoebe pulled Piper into her arms giving her a hug.

"Shhh, it's not your fault. Don't even think that.

"I never meant to hurt you," said a still crying Piper

"I know you didn't. I know you would never hurt me intentionally, that was the Source acting through you

"But I should have resisted it

"There was no way that you could have. It was Pearl he cursed, not you, it just so happened that you and Pearl share a very special connection.

"I know, but I can't help thinking that I almost killed you

"But you didn't. I'm still here. If it wasn't for your courage to defeat the Source I wouldn't be here.

"Pearl, and Paige helped

"Yes they did. And I am very great full to all of you. Chris and Leo as well

"Piper?" said Pearl from behind them.

They both turned around.

"Are you ok?" asked Pearl

Piper nodded and held her arms out to Pearl ready to embrace her. Pearl ran to Piper throwing herself into the arms of her best friend.

"What about me?" said Phoebe with a teasing smile?

Pearl wrapped her arms around both Piper and Phoebe who were then joined by Paige. They all stayed like that for a while until Piper broke it apart

"Pearl?

"Ya

"I think this belongs to you" Piper held out the amulet. Pearl cautiously took it from Pipers grasp.

"What am I going to do with it?

"What ever you want the powers that are in this are rightfully yours and you can do with them what ever you please.

Pearl just stared at the amulet, which she held in her hand. Finally after a long time she looked up at piper and said:

"I want to destroy it

"Well I'm glad that's gone" said Paige as she looked at the spot on the table were the amulet once was. All that was left was a scorch mark.

"I second that" said Phoebe

"Does this mean that there will never be another source?" asked Pearl

"Not for a very long time" answered Piper giving Pearl a smile "You did the right thing Pearl

Pearl smiled back

"Ok so what does everyone want for Breakfast?" asked Piper

"Pancakes!!! Screamed pearl and Paige

Phoebe and Piper both burst out laughing

"What?" said Paige?

"Just a little to much enthusiasm don't you think Paige?" said Phoebe still laughing

"Hey, after what we've been threw we need some enthusiasm. So don't go making fun of me. Pearl did it to

"Know she's tattling" said Piper to phoebe and Pearl who both burst out into a fit of giggles along with Piper. Paige glared at them

"Oh come on Paige lets go have those pancakes," said Piper

"Chocolate chip?" asked Pearl and Paige at the same time

"Chocolate chip. I'll even let you guys like the spoons

"Race you to the kitchen Pearl!" said Paige running back down stairs out of the attic with Pearl on her heals screaming "wait for me!

Phoebe and Piper just laughed

"Its good to have everything backed to normal. What ever normal is" said Piper

"Ya it is" Phoebe walked over to Wyatt and Chris's play pen and picked up Wyatt handing him to Piper and then picked up Chris.

"Oh I missed you guys," said Piper to her two sons who just giggled in return.

"Well lucky for us the elders kept a good watch on them while you were gone

ÔPiper!! Come on were hungry

"I think we better go down Pearls calling," said Piper

"I didn't here anything," said Phoebe with a puzzled look

Piper just pointed to her head " you didn't here anything, but I did" she gave Phoebe a smile

"Oh ya, I forgot

"Come on" said Piper

And they both headed down stairs for breakfast.

The End.

I hope that you liked it. Maybe I will do a sequel, I don't know but for right know this is it.


End file.
